The Life in my Stomach
by The Rainbow Princess
Summary: Just when her life was going right, Kaitlyn's life gets knocked right back off track. This event that started it all makes all the progress the Windsors have made vanish but with this it brings a new happier girl. *Read the inside for more details* DALTONVERSE!


AU: This story is using the OC main character of one of my Tumblr fics called 'A Girl at Dalton' also the characters from . All you need to know so that this story makes sense is that the character Kaitlyn was a girl who ran away from home to Dalton to escape a troubled past and ended up staying in Windsor and you can tell all the other main events from what happens in this story :D Hope you enjoy! -Rainbow Princess

* * *

Kaitlyn hung up the last of her Dalton blazers and sighed. She had just came back to Dalton from New York, were she had spent the summer with the twins, Reed, and Dwight for the first couple of weeks before he had to fly back out to Florida to be with his family. Just then there was a knock at the door and Kaitlyn ran to the door. She flung her door open and squealed. She tackled the newcomer to the ground and connected their lips. "Wow remind me to go to Florida more often." Dwight said with a chuckle once thy pulled away. "Don't you dare! I missed you so much!" Kaitlyn said and she pecked him on the cheek. "I missed you too." He said with a smile as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Here let's go inside before the Tweedles see us." Dwight said and they wen into Kaitlyn's room and shut the door. "So a bunch of the Windsor Warblerland characters are going out tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?"Dwight asked as he wrapped his arms around Kaitlyn's waist. "Sure if your going I have nothing better to do." She sighed and just then there was a loud thump at the door and they looked over to see Reed, Kurt, Blaine and the Tweedles standing at the door smiling well Reed was actually on the ground. "Hi !" Kaitlyn teased. "Hey ." Blaine said with a wink and Kaitlyn stuck her tongue at the dark haired prefect.

Later that night the group, dressed up to party, made their way to their cars. "So where are we going exactly?" Reed asked the twins. "You'll see." The twins said, their Cheshire Cat smiles as they got in their cars and following the twins onto the road.  
"Wow." David said once they pulled in front of a club with lights shining out and the music shaking the ground even out in the parking lot. "C'mon!" The twins called as the walked straight to the front to the line much to the dismay of the waiting people. They pulled out their drivers licenses and three hundred dollars and giving it to the bouncer and strolling through the door with the rest of the teens following. "You guys are ridiculous!" Kaitlyn laughed. "Use these at the bars and anything else you need!" Evan shouted over the music as his brother passed out some fake IDs to their respective person. "Let's go dance!" Reed yelled and he dragged Kaitlyn and Kurt to the tightly packed dance floor.

Within the hour you would find the Windsoro and she started to fall only to be caught by Hunter's grip around her waist. "Thanks." She slurred. "No problem." He said and he steadied her again. "I have to use the little artist room." Reed announced and he walked swayed away towards the bathrooms. "Wow your cute!" Kaitlyn said her filter not working anymore as her words ran together and her world blurred around the edges. "What do you say we get out of here?" He asked with a snake like smile. And with a nod if approval they both left the club and into the dark cold night.  
A minute later Reed walked out of the bathroom and almost immediately fell to the floor. Ethan and Evan hurried to his side and helped him up. "You guys are so strong!" Reed giggled and he latched himself onto their arms. "Reed are you drunk?" Evan asked concerned. "Just a little bit." Reed said like a kid. "What happened?" Ethan asked as they sat Reed down at the bar. "Kaitlyn and I were dancing and then we came and got a couple drinks but then that Stuart, Hunter, he came by and bought us these really pretty looking drinks and after we drank them the room got all colorful and the room is all blurry and the music is REALLY loud. Then I went to the bathroom and she stayed here with Hunter. Where is she?" Reed said looking around in search of their friend. Ethan and Evan shared a worried look before Ethan walked away to the bartender. "Excuse me sir but do you know where a girl who was with that boy went?" He asked and pointed at Reed to tell that he was the boy that Ethan was talking about. "Yeah she left a minute ago with some boy that bought those two drinks." He said and he went back to wiping the counters. Ethan ran back to his twin and a drunk Reed. "She left with Hunter!" He fretted. Evan and Ethan quickly pulled out their phones and sent out a group message.

Tweedles-  
Hunter bought Kaitlyn and Dormouse some weird drinks and now Kaitlyn left with him and we have Reed and he is useless right now! Hurry up and meet us outside!

David looked down at his phone and pulled Wes' arm. "Wh-" Wes was cut off by David shoving the phone in his face. They both ran as fast as they could to the exit.

Blaine pulled his lips off of Kurt's when his phone buzzed much to the displeasure of the other boy. Blaine stood up quickly and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Blainey what's wrong?" Kurt asked his boyfriend as he pulled them through the sea of busy bodies. "Hunter Clarrington got Kaitlyn and Reed drunk and then he got Kaitlyn to leave with him when Reed went to the bathroom." The shorter boy said as they approached the door.

Dwight looked down at his phone and froze. He got up and ran as fast as he could to the door.

"OK so they couldn't have gotten to far from here because Reed was only go for a minute." Evan said as they all gathered anxiously. Reed giggled as he tripped on his own feet and they all looked at him. "What did he give them?" Kurt asked as he helped his best friend up as Reed continued to giggle and smile. "We don't know." the twins said. "C'mon we need to start looking!" Wes exclaimed. The group started to go in different ways but as soon as he took a step, Reed collapsed on the ground and when he went to get up he just collapsed again. He quickly began to panic when it became hard for him to move at all. "Reed what's wrong?" Blaine asked when he saw the panicked expression on the small boy's face. "I can't move!" Reed cried as he tried again in vain to get up. Blaine and Kurt quickly bent down and eased Reed up. "Guys just take Dormouse to the car and Alice stay there with him to make sure he doesn't get worse." Ethan said. Blaine and Kurt nodded and helped Reed into the car. Once Kurt got in with him, Blaine ran back to the group.

Kaitlyn started to fall an Hunter just steadied he again. Then her feet started to feel like they were made of led and Kaitlyn couldn't even walk anymore. "Hunter, I can't move!" she yelled quickly starting to sober up and she panicked. "Good because we're here." he said with an evil smirk and then he opened the car door and shoved her in the backseat.

About thirty minutes later and they still hadn't found them yet and Dwight was starting to feel sick to his stomach. He knew that so much could have happened in the time that she was missing and just thinking about one scenario, that kept bringing itself to the front of his mind even though he constantly tried to push it away, was making him feel like he was going to throw up. _She is ok! She is a strong girl!_ he thought. "GUYS COME HERE!" he heard David yell panicked and he ran as fast as he could. When he reached the dark corner behind the building where the rest of the group was he saw the twins picking her off the ground. She was unconscious and her clothes were a mess, like they had been pulled on without a care. She started shacking and Dwight took of his coat and laid it on top of her like a blanket. Dwight stroked her hair and when he pulled his hand back there was a warm crimson liquid on his hand. "Wes quickly call an ambulance! We need to take her inside it's too cold out here!" Dwight said and Wes hurriedly took out his phone and dialed 911 when he saw the blood on Dwight's hand. Ethan and Evan quickly took her inside the club and as soon as the bouncer from earlier saw them he let them back inside.

A few hours later and they were all sitting in the Westerville Hospital waiting room waiting for Kaitlyn to finish her police statement. Just then a policeman with a sad face came over to the group. "Are you the friends of Kaitlyn Riggs?" he asked. They all nodded. "Well you can all go see her now." he started to walk off but Dwight stopped him by saying, "Can you tell us what happened?" the man sighed and looked at them. "Apparently this boy named Hunter bought her and her friend a drink I'm going to go out on a limb right here and guess that that is the friend, he pointed to Reed, who was staring off, and the group nodded. "Anyway, the boy got them to drink it and these drinks were laced which is what caused them to not be able to move or take things very seriously. After he got her to drink it he convinced her to leave with him, after she got to where she couldn't walk she started to come out of her induced state, but it was already to late because the boy forced her into the back of his car and he raped her. After he got what he wanted he dumped her out of the car behind the building were you found her. She put her clothes back on and she passed out. The fall from the car to the ground is what gave her the cuts on her head. She should be able to leave soon but we need you to keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't go into post dramatic shock though she seems alright right now." After he finished his face grew cold. "I'm going to find that boy for you and I'm going to get her justice. I can't even imagine what would happen to me if something like that happened to my daughter. If you need anything here's my card." he handed Dwight a small card with a business number on it and then he left. "You want to go see her?" Kurt asked. They all nodded and they made their way down the white stretch of hallway.

Dwight slowly opened the door and saw something that broke his heart. Kaitlyn was sitting on the bed with her arms wrapped around herself and tears rolling down her cheeks in silent sobs. "Sweetie are you ok?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her. She started sobbing harder as she clung to his shirt. "I am so sorry Dwight! You deserve so much better than me! I'm filthy! I cheated on you and I ruined everything! It's all my fault! If I hadn't been so stupid none of this would have happened! I did this to myself! I deserve this! I stopped punishing myself so God had someone else do it! I didn't change I'm still a waste of space and I still hurt people and now I hurt you and-" Dwight cut her off by pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "Listen to me. None. Of. This. Is. Your. Fault! You didn't hurt me in anyway and this isn't God punishing you for anything. This was just Hunter messing up again. Sadly he went to such drastic measures and you just got stuck in the middle. I don't care what you say but I am going to make you believe that you didn't do anything wrong. You are still my angel and I love you with all my heart and because I love you so much I am never going to let you get hurt like this ever again." Dwight declared and he smashed their lips together in a fierce kiss. "I love you so much." Dwight said as he rested their foreheads. "I love you too."


End file.
